Characterization of a benzodiazepine, Ro15-4513, which antagonizes the biochemical actions of ethanol in the rat, was performed on the behavioral test for intoxication. Other inverse agonists such as FG-7142 and beta-CCE did not block the intoxicating effects of ethanol, suggesting that Ro15-4513 acts through a mechanism which is independent of any direct behavioral effects of inverse agonists of the central benzodiazepine receptor. Preliminary assays of neuropeptides in the hypothalamus of dwarf hamsters found increased levels of NPY in separated males. Microinjection of NPY in rats is known to stimulate feeding; separated male dwarf hamsters have increased body weight.